


Making It Better

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Japanese Grand Prix, M/M, Mentions of Finding Nemo, post-accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries to make Daniil feel better after his accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Better

Daniil was laying down in his bed with an ice pack on his head. Daniel was holding the ice pack while he was sat on the bed next to Dany. Dany has the cover tucked all the way up to his chin as Dan looks at their choices of movies. 

It was the biggest shunt that he's had in his career. He's never flipped before and happened so fast that Daniil only felt fear as he was sat in the medical car thinking about Daniel seeing what happened to him and his car. 

The moment his car stopped he waited for the radio to come to life and answered that he was okay, maybe out of breath, but okay. Once the doctors are finished looking at him and was told him to expect the bruises to appear later on as he was handed a bottle of painkillers, he looks for the team member that was their to fetch him to go back to the team base. 

When Daniil got to his room Daniel was already there waiting for him. Dan gingerly pulled him into a hug as Daniil felt himself start shaking. Dan tried to hug him closer without causing too much pain as he sits them down on the massage bed. "I was so scared. They let me know you were okay but then I saw your car when I drove by and I almost lost it." Daniel says as he strokes Daniil's hair. It was at the back of their minds, all of them. It was difficult to not think about it with where they are and what happened last year. 

Daniil groans as the ice pack slips to his face and Daniel chuckles as he adjusts it back in place. As the doctors said, Daniil is starting to feel the bruises from his accident. He was going to take the painkillers when he remembered that he hasn't eaten yet. Daniel called for food around 45 minutes ago and he was now properly starving and just wanted to take his painkillers. What was taking their food so long?

There was a knock on the door and Daniel gives Dany a quick kiss on his forehead before he gets up to answer the door. Daniil tries to sit up when he hears two familiar voices talking to Dan. Daniil was surprised to see Daniel not only return with bags of food but with Carlos and Max following behind him also holding bags of food and some drinks. "Is this why food took so long?" Daniil says as he smiles at the two younger men. "We would have been here faster if someone wasn't so picky with his choices." Carlos says as he shoots Max a cheeky grin. "Hey! I don't want to end up eating something weird and end up all green because of it." Max shoots back as he puts down the bag he was holding. "Come on, let's all tuck in. I'm starved and he needs his meds." Daniel says as points at the table to be moved closer to the bed as they all climb on Daniil's bed. 

"What are we watching?" Max asks as he breaks up his chopsticks. "I dunno. Anything we can understand." Daniel says as he flicks through the movie choices once again. "Oh look, they have Finding Nemo!" Max cheers enthusiastically as he starts eating. "Really Max?" Daniil asks as he waits for the next spoonful of soup Daniel feeds him. "What? It's a good movie!" Max argues back. "I like Finding Nemo." Carlos pipes in as Max smiles up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Fine then. Finding Nemo it is." Dan says as he picks the movie and continues feeding Dany his soup. Carlos was about to pop a piece of sushi in his mouth when Max looks at him before saying, "Fish are friends, not food," and dissolves into laughter before stealing one of the sushi on the tray that Carlos was holding. After chewing the piece of sushi he turns to Daniel. "Is P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney real?" Max asks Dan as they all started laughing. 

It was half-way through the movie when Dany is trying his best to watch the movie and not fall asleep from where he was laying down next to Dan. Max was sat crossed-leg on the bed while Carlos tidies up a bit. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." Max was chanting along with the fishes that were trapped in the net. Carlos returns to bed and sits behind Max as he puts his arms around him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek as he lays his head on the younger man's shoulder. 

When the movie finishes and the credits roll, Daniel looks at the two younger drivers as he moves Dany off his lap without waking him. But Dany feels the sudden movement and gingerly sits up. "I think we should call it a night." Daniel says as Max and Carlos nod in agreement. Dan gives the both of them a hug and Max ducks down to where Dany was sitting up to give him a hug without causing him pain. "We're glad you're okay Dany." Max says as he stand up. Carlos gives him a thumbs up before Max moves back to him. "Yeah. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Carlos says as he opens the door and gives them a last wave. 

Dan moves back towards the bed and moves to sit next to Dany once again. "You feeling better?" Dan asks as he strokes Dany's hair. "Much better. Thank you." Dany mumbles as his eyes flutter close with all the exhaustion from the day taking the toll on him. Dan gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Anything for you." He says as he continues to stroke Dany's hair with a smile on his face, thanking all his lucky stars for having the sleepy Russian next to him.


End file.
